Foxglove
Foxglove is an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues. Appearance Foxglove is about the same age as her partner Laburnum. Age is difficult to track in HQ, but according to Foxglove they're both aging at World One Standard Time because they have to keep track of the routines of the vast range of prescription drugs Laburnum is taking. Seventeen is their best guess. Foxglove is a little on the short side (pardon the pun) and lightly built despite all the junk food she eats. Her father is of African descent and her mother is Bengali. Her skin is dark, and her eyes are brown. Her hair is black and has a tendency to frizz, so she straightens it and keeps it in two braided pigtails. Unusually for a PPCer, she actually likes to wear pink, which has earned her a few odd comments. She wears second-hand jeans with clumsily handmade embroidery all over them, and her favourite shoes are a pair of very battered pink trainers a size too big, inherited from her older sister. She has five siblings (older sister, older brother, twin younger brothers, and younger sister) back in World One, which probably explains why she's dubiously sane. She's "not qualified to handle a unicorn," but little else is known about her past as of yet. Her given name outside of the PPC is actually Violet Chandrani Burke. She chose her favoured Redwall fursona, a hare, as a really sad pun about the famous murderers Burke and Hare. Her favourite weapon is a duelling sabre, given to her by the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall after the purging of That Series. She named it Choppy; she's aware that a sabre is not a chopping weapon, but "I already used Pointy and Stabby for my daggers, Slicey doesn't roll off the tongue very well, and I think we can just forget about Slashy." During the battle for HQ in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Foxglove lost her left eye. Personality Foxglove is a lot more outgoing than Laburnum, and had a much better social life before joining the Protectors. She's apparently very close with her family in the Real World, to the point that she told them about the PPC. Despite this, there are apparently parts of her past she doesn't like to talk about; she threatened a student at the OFUR who recognised her from back home. It's not yet known why. She tends to be slightly more energetic and giggly than Laburnum, and more prone to making thoroughly obscene jokes — though Laburnum usually thinks of similar jokes at about the same time. Foxglove's just more likely to say them out loud. Despite her friendly persona, she can be just as cruel as Laburnum; the execution by Drip Rat was her idea. She is the proud owner of a Hellpuppy named Crow, who sadly does not get along with Laburnum's Hellpuppy, Net. Both Laburnum and Foxglove are career-long assassins. Their one attempt at a bad slash mission did not go well, as the bathos left them laughing hard enough to break the Somebody Else's Problem field, resulting in a brief hand-to-hand fight with the characters. They won, but Medical didn't take kindly to having to patch up the mess they made. Mission Reports Home: Tabula Rasa - Writing (scroll down) Some missions also available at RC 88 - in progress. Partnered with Laburnum ; June 2006 * "The Death and Times of a Sue Named Blaise Zabini" (Harry Potter) alternative link ** Sue: Blaise "Elessario" Zabini * "Thou Shalt Not Suffer A Sue To Live" (Harry Potter) alternative link ; September 2006 * "Rescues and Recruitment" (Redwall) * "Of Lobotomised Otters and Sue-ish Stupidity" (Redwall) alternative link ; Summer 2007 * "Moaning Mary, Simpsons Sue" (The Simpsons) * Featured in "The Good Omens Fanfiction Summer School." ; September 2007 * That Series (Redwall) *: WARNING: Missions in That Series are neither Work Safe nor Brain Safe. ** That Series Introduction *** In which an alert is sent out to all Mossflower agents. ** The second mission in That Series (on archive.is) *** In which Laburnum and Foxglove experience role reversal and are driven to drink. ** The third mission in That Series (on archive.is) *** In which the most bizarre, if not quite the most disgusting installment of That Series is dealt with. ** The fourth mission in That Series (on archive.is) *** In which the agents bond, and combat scenes possibly more bizarre than in the previous mission. ** The fifth mission in That Series *** In which the agents receive a distinct lack of warnings from the Intelligence Department, and combat possibly the largest number of irritating canon breaks yet. Also known as the Redneck Trees mission. ** The sixth mission in That Series *** In which the agents perform an exorcism with kitchen utensils and end up feeling very ill. ** The seventh mission in That Series *** In which the Mossflower Division's new foster-children are introduced, and Laburnum and Foxglove are inflicted with unfortunate speech impediments and forced to fight through a gang of angry Monitor Lizards. ** The eighth mission in That Series *** In which the agents encounter a resurrected 'Sue—the Mariel Doppelgänger Sue from the sixth mission—and ensure that she is re-killed. ** The End *** In which the agents are rewarded for their hard work. * "Vacation" interlude * "Reconciled" ; October 2007 * The Purging Party at the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall: arrival, party and aftermath. * MST3K: "Shadow Rapes Matthias" * MST3K: "Martin's First Time," Part 1, Part 2 * MST3K: "Martin and Boar" ; November 2007 * "Jack the Squicker" (Over the Hedge) (NSFW) alternative link ** Stu: Jackson Earl Simon * "Girls Will Be Boys and Boys Will Be Girls," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Harry Potter) ** Sue: Princess Rikai ** First appearance of Hemlock, though he's not mentioned by name. * "They Did What with a Baseball Bat?!" (Harry Potter) ** Sues: Maddie and Terrah * "Melodicas, Pain, and Oxford Commas" (Gorillaz) (NSFW) ** Bad slash * Interlude ; December 2007 * Three Chrismas Specials set at OFUR in 2007. ; April 2008 * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 4: "From OFUR" ** Part 8: "The Massacre at the Tomb" ; Early 2010 * MST3K: "Like it or not," Part 1, Part 2 (Gorillaz / RPF) (NSFW) ; July 2010 * Cameo appearance in "DIA: Introductions" ; Early 2011 * OFUR: Farewell ; Late 2011 * * MST3K: "More Than Friends" (Redwall) (NSFW) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues